Trace
by hpgirl4ever
Summary: Draco can't sleep,mind plauged by hard memories, and Harry's there to confort him, but when the hard memories plauging him are from an event in Harry's past, will they both be able to handle it? Written for HPCF's Forum wide Competition. Team Gryffindor!
1. Trace

**Warning: Okay, it's been brought to my attention that some of the themes in this story are a little heavy, so this is a warning that there are dark themes in here, such as a suicide attempt. **

Draco stared at the raven haired beauty peacefully sleeping peacefully beneath him. The pale moon shown through the curtains making him look ethereal. Slowly he traced his fingers over the lightning bolt scar that made his boyfriend famous, and that Harry utterly loathed.

He ran his finger lightly over the closed eyelids that covered the brightest green eyes he had ever seen, the ones he loved to look into whenever possible. They could calm him in some of his most panicked times, and seem to stare into his very soul. They could stir a fire in him, or soothe him at a moment's notice.

Moving his finger down he trailed it over the delicate nose that he once broke, and further down to trace over the rosy lips that he so loved to capture with his own. Tracing his pale finger lower against the tan skin of his lover, he moved it over the hollow of his slender neck.

Marveling at the stark contrast of his pale skin to Harry's tan, he traced his finger across the emerald eyed boy's bare, tan chest. He smiled softly, as he felt the boy shiver under him, as he lightly circled his nipples.

Draco felt the Gryffindor's breath lightly hitch in sleep, as he ghosted his fingers across his slightly defined abs. His hands stopped, and from there his stormy grey eyes traced the expanse of Harry's body.

From the over lean, Quidditch toned legs, to his small feet that were quite ticklish, and then back up again to his peaceful face, looking quite innocent in sleep. He grinned in contentment as he saw the small smile gracing Harry's face, tracing his fingers lightly over his lips before bending down, to place a feather light kiss on them.

Harry sighed before turning to snuggle into Draco's bare chest, using him as a pillow. Draco held him lightly in his arms. Although, he would never admit it out loud, he loved this, he loved to cuddle with is raven haired beauty. Despite the title of "The Slytherin Ice Prince", he really had a big heart, and was extremely loyal, and protective of the ones he let into it. He bit his lip as memories plagued his mind, of how he almost lost his most important person.

Before he could get lost in his quickly spiraling downward thoughts, verdant green eyes fluttered open as Draco continued to trace his loved one's soft features. They stared at the blond, as his finger continued it's downward decent, tracing the slopes and planes of his body, as if he wanted to memorize, and map out the territory. They then, locked gazes, getting lost in their eyes, vibrant emerald meeting misty silver.

"Draco?" Harry questioned sleepily, blinking the last traces of sleepy confusion from his eyes, "Why are you up? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong." Draco said, breaking their intense gaze. "I couldn't sleep."

"Why not?" Harry asked, propping himself up on his elbows to get a better look at his boyfriend.

"The reason is not important, but you should sleep, I'd imagine you'd be exhausted after last night" Draco said with smirk.

Harry blushed lightly at the reminder of their earlier activities. "I'm a little tired, but I'll be fine" He murmured, "Just tell me what's wrong."

Draco sighed, and rolled on his back, pulling Harry to his chest. "I can't help thinking of that night" He said quietly, rubbing Harry's shoulders as the boy tensed slightly.

Draco stared at the dot on the marauders map that he had once seen Potter use, recalling the odd words that made it turn from a blank piece of parchment, to an intricate map of Hogwarts. He had no idea who Prongs, Padfoot, Moony, and Wormtail were, nor did he care at the moment. He had heard the cruel taunts that the other, pathetic Gryffindors had thrown at him, and seen the look in his eyes as he left the library in a hurry.

After the war, it seemed that at least half of "The-Boy-Who-Lived-Twice's" house mates had turned against him, trying to hurt him whenever possible. Draco had never seen the other boy so introverted. When he looked up at the taunts, he had seen a steely resolve in those emerald eyes, one that shook him to the core, and prompted him to walk over to the Gryffindor's forgotten things that he had left on a table.

Quietly rummaging through his backpack, he carefully took out the piece of parchment, and muttered the words. His silver eyes fixedly traced the dot that represented Harry to Moaning Myrtles bathroom, and unconsciously began walking.

He stared at the door in fascination, not realizing when he had walked there so quickly, before he gently pushed open the door, silently stepping inside.

"Oh, dear," He heard a female's high pitched voice say that he had become quiet unfortunately used to during his sixth year, "Don't worry Harry, I'll let you share my toilet."

Puzzled with a great sense of unease, he walked further into the bathroom, and gasped at what he saw. Harry sat, slumped against the far wall, tears rolling down his cheeks, and wrists slit, blood pooling in crimson stains around him.

Draco ran over to him and crouched down, muttering some of the few healing charms to stop the blood. When he felt he had sufficiently stopped the blood enough for now, he tilted Harry's head up, and looked eyes with dull emerald.

"Potter . . . Harry, please, don't do this. Dammit, stay alive, this is really not the time to try and give up the "Boy-Who-Lived-Twice" title. Please." He said quietly as he got no response, "I . . . I love you."

Emerald eyes sparked with life.

"Dray," Harry said, voice thick, "I'm so sorry, I-"

"Shh," Draco said, "I know, it's in the past, and we should leave it there, it's just... I don't ever want you to do something like tha again, Harry, I was so scared."

"I know. I wish you never had to see that, that I had been stronger, had just dealt with it. This is all my fault."

"Don't say that, don't blame yourself. Blame those pricks who were stupid enough to do any of that shit to you. Understand?"

Draco tilted Harry's chin up to look in his eyes, and make sure no lingering traces of guilt remained. Harry nodded slightly, biting his lip to hold back the tears in his eyes. Draco pressed a gentle kiss his lips, and wiped a stray tear that had traced a path down Harry's tan cheek. "Just, promise me that you'll never try that again, that you'll talk to me. Harry, I love you."

"I promise." Harry said softly, "I love you too."

As Harry fell back asleep, Draco stayed awake, staring down softly at his sleeping lover, tracing his beautiful features, and wondering how he had gotten so lucky.

_AN: This was written for the first challenge in the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum's Forum Wide Competition. My word prompt was Trace, extremely hard to work with in my opinion, but I hope this wasn't too bad. I'm on Gryffindor! This is the first in a collection of oneshots for the competition, pairings will vary, but it will always be slash. Put it on alerts! =)_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	2. Study Date

Challenge 2: Study Date

Pairing: Blaise/Neville

House: Gryffindor!

"Zabini and Longbottom, Malfoy and Potter, Goyle and Weasley . . . "

Neville's hands shook under the table as McGonagall read off the pairings for their upcoming transfiguration projects. There were far less groans than there normally was when Slytherins and Gryffindors were paired up, old rivalries having diminished in the aftermath of the war.

So being paired with a Slytherin wasn't his problem, oh no, it was that particular Slytherin that had his heart pounding, and face draining of color. Neville thought he might be sick.

He had known of his feelings for Blaise since a little after sixth year, but was far too shy to even begin to think of doing anything.

He was shy, clumsy Neville. He had no amazing qualities; he barely knew why he was placed in Gryffindor. Sure, his grandmother had been proud of him after The Battle of Hogwarts, but that could hardly make up for all the years she had called him a failure, had insulted and belittled him.

Not only that, but he was far from oblivious. He heard what others had said about him. And now he came to the conclusion that there was no chance whatsoever, that the Slytherin he had so often dreamed about (he couldn't help the blush that appeared on his face) liked him.

He looked up as someone sat in the seat next to him at his table. He felt his heart jolt as he looked into the molten chocolate eyes of Blaise Zabini. Oh Merlin, he thought, how could he handle not revealing his crush if he would have to constantly be with him for the project.

He had barely even listened to the details of the project after he had heard who his partner was.

"Longbottom?" Blaise questioned staring intently at him, "Are you alright, you look paler than usual"

Neville blushed furiously at that, "I- I'm fine" he stuttered out.

Blaise smirked, trademark of a Slytherin, "That's fascinating, where as a second ago you were paler than you normally are, your blushing ten more shades of red than I've ever seen. Care to tell me why?" he asked in a low voice.

"I- " Neville wondered if he would faint from the amount of blood rushing to his face, he felt extremely hot, and he had a dreadful feeling that it was more from the boy in front of him, than the warm room.

"Someone's awfully flustered" Blaise drawled, "Is it possibly because of me."

Neville made a strangled sound in his throat, before turning away to copy down the instructions from the board on a spare piece of parchment.

Blaise took this time to study the Gryffindor. He had hardly realized when he had begun caring for the clumsy Gryffindor in front of him. He was accident prone, hopeless at most things other than Herbology, and a Gryffindor. But Blaise had somehow come to see, mainly during sixth year, that he was also extremely brave, ridiculously loyal, somewhat clever, and to his surprise when he had cared to look closer, quite handsome. Neville had very dark curls that framed his face nicely, high cheekbones and captivating hazel eyes.

Neville was aware of the other boy staring at him, but tried his best to ignore it, not wanting to think too closely about it. What if he was annoyed that he got Neville of all people to be his partner? What if he hated him? Neville shook his head slightly to clear his paranoid thoughts and reread over the instructions that he had copied from the bored.

Neville cleared his throat lightly, snapping Blaise back to attention. "We should probably start by going to the library, if we're supposed to figure out how to change one animal into another on our own, we'll need to study up on it."

Blaise looked up at him blankly, "I learned how to do that in fourth year" he said simply, "Most of the Slytherins have, ask Draco how that lesson went" he said with a smirk, "I have a feeling he might have permanently developed a strong weariness of ferrets."

Neville laughed at that, and unconsciously turned his gaze over to the next table, where Draco and Harry seemed to be in an intense discussion about something.

"I bet Harry would love to hang that over his head" he said idly.

Blaise smiled wryly, "I'm pretty sure Potter's the only one Draco would let get away with that."

The Gryffindor looked at him curiously, but Blaise just shook his head, and instead grabbed the instructions out of Neville's hand, skimming them lightly.

"I don't think it will be much of a problem, I'm fairly sure that I could teach you. How about we forgo the library for now, and we can meet tonight by the Entrance Hall. I know a place where it will be easy enough to practice, and we'll have privacy, so there should be no interruptions."

Neville could have sworn his heart rate doubled, as he looked down, trying not to play too much into the words.

"Alright, that sounds fine, what time?" he managed to murmur, willing the pink tinge in his cheeks to go away. Blaise looked at him and smirked, causing his blush to darken.

"How about nine, is that too late for you?"

Neville shook his head. "No, that's fine, where are we going?"

Blaise smiled conspiratorially. "It's a surprise"

Neville swallowed nervously at the grin he was receiving but nodded, starting to pack up his things as the class ended.

He bent down to pick up his book bag, and when he stood and turned around he was met by Blaise.

"I'll see you tonight" he said, moving a stray curl behind Neville's ear. And with that he gave one last smile before walking away.

"Neville," Harry questioned from his place on his bed as he looked up from his potions book, "What are you doing?"

Neville looked up shyly from his position over his trunk, looking for something suitable to wear for his practice session with Blaise that night. "Just . . . you know, trying to find something to wear."

Harry simply gave him a raised eyebrow, so he nervously continued, "Well, it's just" He wracked his brain for something to say, "I guess I wear robes so much, that I hardly have any suitable clothes here for other things. And I need clothes that I can wear tonight for practicing the spell with Blaise"

"Are you sure you want clothes simply suitable for practicing? Or do you want to look good for your study date with Blaise?" The emerald eyed boy asked with a knowing smirk.

Neville blushed even harder, and he idly wondered for the second time if he'd faint anytime soon, what with all the blood that seemed to be rushing to his face that day, "It's not a date!" he said, voice cracking slightly.

Harry scoffed, "Right, and Hermione's not a bookworm. You two are so obvious about each other it's sad really."

"What" Neville asked panicked, how many people knew that he liked Blaise?

"Well, maybe Blaise isn't as obvious as you are, but I've known you long enough to see how obvious you are about liking him. And I guess Draco knows Blaise pretty well because he says that he's quite infatuated with you as well."

Neville blushed, going back to looking through his trunk as he stuttered, "Th- That's ridiculous, why would Blaise like me?"

Harry sighed, standing up and crossing the room to where Neville was, moving him out of the way as he rummaged through his trunk, "Don't sell yourself short, you're a great guy Nev, Blaise can see that, and he likes you. I'm sure, with the right outfit . . . that he won't be able to hold back any longer and will surely ask you out." Harry said, before standing up and presenting Neville with and outfit.

Neville looked at the raven haired boy incredulously. "You're kidding, these pants could fit a third year, I have no clue why I still have them. And when did I ever get that shirt?"

Harry stared at him, amusedly eyeing the tight black pants and silky red shirt that was very low cut. "Remember, Seamus bought it for you in Hogsmeade, he said you needed better clothes than the one your Grandmother picked out."

"Right" Neville muttered "How do you expect me to get into these pants?"

Harry rolled his eyes, "You can still fit them, they're meant to be tight, now get dressed, you're supposed to meet Blaise soon."

Resigned to his fate, Neville went into the bathroom to shower and change.

Neville smiled shyly at Blaise as he met the Slytherin in front of the great oak doors. Blaise looked very good, Neville thought to himself. He wore slim grey jean with a green button down shirt with silver dragons that swirled languidly around the cuffs.

Blaise smiled in greeting, his eyes lighting up at the sight of the Gryffindor.

"Alright, let's go" he said, as he grabbed Neville's hand, leading him through the doors and out onto the grounds. Neville blushed at the contact, but was inwardly happy, and that showed by the small smile that graced his lips.

The night was cool, the crescent moon above casting an ethereal glow over the grounds, and shimmered on the surface of the lake. The two walked in pleasant silence, listening to the crickets chirping along with the other sounds of the night.

Neville stopped abruptly as he saw where Blaise was leading him, causing Blaise to halt also. "The Forbidden Forest?" he questioned, a hint of fear in his voice.

Blaise nodded, "Don't worry though, we're not going far into it, it's a place Draco and I found one day. Trust me; I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Neville bit his lip in thought, drawing Blaise's attention to his mouth. Neville stared at him for a second before nodding. "Alright" he said.

Blaise shook his head for a second as if to clear it, before leading them into the forest, hands still intertwined.

"Okay, we're here" Blaise said after a while, letting go of Neville's hand. Neville sighed quietly at the loss of contact.

Neville slowly looked around, taking in his surroundings. They were in a small clearing near the edge of the Forbidden Forest. There were flowers surrounding it, and the trees were slightly thinner overhead, compared to the rest of the forest, allowing him to see the sky.

"Do you like it?" Blaise asked quietly.

"It's beautiful" Neville replied.

"Yeah" Blaise shrugged with a grin, "So, ready to practice?"

Neville nodded taking out his wand and looking to Blaise for instructions.

"Alright" Blaise said walking over to stand a few inches from Neville, "First, just work on the movements and the spell, before we actually practice on something."

Neville nodded, and Blaise reached forward, grasping his hand holding his wand. Neville bit his lip at the feather light contact, causing Blaise's attention to wander.

"Neville" he sighed, bringing his hand away and up to run his fingers gently through the Gryffindors hair, "You're really not making this easy for me."

Before Neville could inquire as to what the Slytherin meant, Blaise leaned up and brought their lips together in a soft kiss. Neville froze at the contact, but soon relaxed as a pair of strong arms encircled his waist, opening his mouth up to questing tongue that was begging for entrance. Blaise thoroughly explored the warm cavern, running his tongue teasingly over every inch as if trying to commit it to memory. Neville moaned softly into the kiss, Blaise deliciously tasted of chocolate.

The two pulled apart to catch their breath, though Blaise's arms remained around Neville's waist, who was now blushing.

"So" Blaise said noticing Neville's flushed face with amusement. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes" Neville said breathlessly, idly noting that Harry had been right.

"Great" Blaise grinned, before swooping down to capture Neville's lips in another kiss. Needless to say, Neville didn't learn the spell that night.

_AN: The challenge was to write a story about a character in your house, and I chose Neville! Hope you all liked it! _

_Oh, and go check out the first ever Drarry Awards,where you can submit and nominate Drarry stories for categories like best Happy Ending, best chemistry, best kiss, and so on. . . the address is _http : / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / The Drarry Awards / 76446, just take out the spaces. =)

_Reviews are Love =D_


	3. Winter Escape

Challenge 3: Winter Escape

Pairing: Lorcan/Lysander (Luna's twins in case you didn't know)

House: Gryffindor!

"Another one of _her_ letters?" Lysander asked his twin, an edge to his voice.

"Yes" Lorcan replied, raising a single pale eyebrow, "Why does it matter"

Lysander huffed; unaware of the small pout on his face, as he surveyed the snow covered hill they were on, that lead upward to the pond they sought out on snowy days like this. "It's just" he mumbled, dragging his toe through the snow and watching the trail it made, "You write to her a lot"

Lorcan nodded, not seeming to see the point as he continued to walk, his brother falling into step next to him as he stuffed said letter into his coat pocket. "Well, yeah, she's my friend."

Lysander nodded deftly, wrapping his arms around himself; it was awfully cold outside, even if the snow had stopped falling. He cursed his stupidity for forgetting to bring a coat, having nothing to block him from the frigid winds save for his blue sweater. "Right" he said derisively, "And how many _friends_ have you gone dancing with at the Halloween ball, or all those other stupid parties?"

"Stupid?" Lorcan questioned, staring at him in amusement. "You didn't think they were stupid before Michelle and I became friends, in fact, you usually planned them."

"Well, then I've changed my mind. And since when were Hufflepuffs ever on the invite lists?"

"Since Gryffindors and Slytherins were on the list, so, from about the first party you spontaneously decided to throw."

"What's life without a little spontaneity" Lysander said, subconsciously leaning into his twin for warmth, as the slope of the hill suddenly inclined.

Lorcan made a noise of ascent in the back of his throat, but chose not to comment, wrapping an arm around his shivering younger brother. He looked over the blond teen with a frown. Although his brother looked very attractive in his form fitting black jeans, simple tennis shoes, and a light blue sweater that complemented his eyes, it was very impractical. "Really" he said, "you should have brought a coat, you'll freeze to death."

Lysander nodded as he snuggled closer, "It's not my fault I forgot that one minor detail when you were rushing me out the door."

"Minor detail? I would think that preventing yourself from getting frostbite would be a little easier to remember."

"Then it seems you thought wrong, besides, that's what I have you for."

Lorcan sighed, "How you ever got sorted into Ravenclaw baffles me."

"You know" Lysander said with a smile, "Dad says they used to say the same thing about mum"

"Yes, but do you see yourself being a respected Care of Magical Creatures teacher in your near future?"

Lysander snorted, as he played with the fringe of Lorcan's blue and silver scarf, "Please, where's the fun in that?"

Lorcan shrugged, looking at their surroundings, "Anyways, back to the subject." He said seriously as they reached their destination. They were enclosed in a small clearing, surrounded by snow covered trees, with a gentle little frozen pond in the center. But it wasn't the beauty of the place that had drawn them in when they had stumbled upon it when they were little. It was the sheer peace that radiated from it, instantly calming them and bringing small smiles to their faces no matter what their moods. "What's your problem with Michelle?"

Lysander sighed, not really meeting his eyes, before he grabbed Lorcan's hand and dragged him over by the pond, plopping down, and bringing his twin to fall ungracefully beside him with a muffled 'oomph'.

He carefully adjusted himself to a more comfortable position, his head resting on Lorcan's shoulder, as Lorcan kept a soothing arm around him.

"It's just . . . I don't know, I just don't like her. And how can you just lie to me and say that you're nothing more than friends." He said, the bitterness from earlier back in his voice, simply receiving a raised eyebrow in return. Lysander let out a breath of annoyance. "Oh come on! Have you really not noticed how she practically throws herself at you? Lor, she's completely enamored."

"What?" Lorcan said disbelievingly.

"Honestly, they call _you_ the smart one. . . She fancy's you; she's been waiting for you to ask her out all year!"

"Alright" Lorcan said slowly, "Even so, that doesn't explain why you don't like her."

"Is it so wrong to be protective of my brother?" he asked, feigning innocence in the hope of getting the subject dropped.

"No, although seeing as how I am older than you, I'd think I should be the protective one."

"It was only by ten minutes" Lysander said indignantly.

Lorcan rolled his eyes, "whatever, please, just tell me what's wrong. I want you to like my friends, Michelle's awesome."

Lysander couldn't help the small frown that appeared on his face , "It seems like you like her as more than a mere friend."

"Well I don't" Lorcan said firmly, then after a pause added, "Would it bother you if I did."

The other blonde paused, biting his lip in thought as he looked over his older brother.

For twins, they contrasted drastically. While Lysander had pale blonde hair, light blue eyes, and tended to wear brighter colors, Lorcan seemed to be his polar opposite. He had vibrant, sandy blonde hair and wore black leather pants, with a dark blue long sleeved shirt, blue and silver scarf, and dragon hide boots.

He wondered at how different they were, and yet how well they had always fit together. Lysander was no fool, he knew that they extremely close, even for twins, and his feelings for Lorcan had been far from brotherly for a while now. He no longer looked at his brother with the hero worship his azure eyes used to hold for him, but with the longing look one would have for a crush. Lysander was sure that his mother saw this, her being quite perceptive despite what some had said. But as far as he knew, she had no problem with it; and if he wasn't mistaken, he had the sneaking suspicion that she actually encouraged it, which put him somewhat at ease.

He was more than a little smitten with his brother, but never even hoped that his feelings would be returned. Lysander had been content in the easy relationship the two shared, despite the constant feeling that something was missing. Neither had ever really been interested in anyone, but that was now changing. Michelle was enamored with Lorcan, and it made him more than a little uneasy. But how could he ever explain that to Lorcan, he mused.

"Lysander" the object of his affection asked softly, distracting him from his distressed thoughts.

"Sorry" Lysander murmured, as he tilted his head up to meet breathtaking azure eyes, "I guess, it'd just be weird you know? It's just, something about her . . ."

"Such as" Lorcan asked, searching his twins face as if it would somehow give him his answer.

"I don't know" Lysander said in exasperation, "I just don't like the thought of you two together, alright!"

Lorcan had an unreadable look in his eyes that made Lysander slightly nervous for some reason. "Look, Lysander, I'm sorry, but she's a good friend, and I _don't _like her that way, okay?"

Lysander nodded, "You just write to her all the time, and are starting to hang out with her so much, I just thought. . . I'm sorry."

Lorcan laughed slightly, "Its fine, and I'm sorry if it seems like I'm choosing her over you. You know" he continued with a bit of a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous."

Lysander couldn't prevent the furious blush that graced his cheeks at the true statement, so he instead chose to hide his face in the crook of the older teen's neck.

Lorcan laughed lightly, pleased that he had been correct.

"Oh Merlin" Lysander murmured, inwardly cursing the fact that his brother had seen his blush, and had obviously put two and two together. And now, to top it all off, he was bloody laughing at him!

"Hey" Lorcan said quietly, noticing his twins' distress, gently lifting his chin up so they could lock gazes. "What's wrong?"

"You're fucking laughing at me" Lysander said, mortified. "Look, I'm sorry if you're disgusted with me. We can just forget about it, it doesn't matter alright. Just, please, don't hate me."

"You really are the dumb one" Lorcan chuckled, and before Lysander had a chance to protest at the teasing insult, Lorcan had captured his lips in a light kiss. Lysander whimpered into the soft touch, as his brother moved his lips gently against his own. When they broke away, Lorcan smiled at the dazed look in Lysander's expressive blue eyes, and couldn't help swooping down for another chaste kiss.

Lysander opened his mouth, and then closed it, opened it once more, before closing it again, eyebrow's furrowing in slight frustration at having nothing to say.

Lorcan laughed at his confused state, "You're not disgusting Lysander, and I could never hate you. I love you, more than just as a brother."

Lysander smiled; tackling his brother in a tight hug that sent the two falling into the soft snow, Lorcan on the bottom as Lysander excitedly straddled his waist. Lysander smiled at the teen beneath him. "I love you too." He said, before he kissed Lorcan again eagerly; happy that for the first time in a while, everything felt right.

_AN: I used set one in the challenge, I had to use the words: outside, letters, something is missing, step, survey, dancing, and slope in the story somewhere. I hope you all like it! I might even do a chapter fic with these two, but I guess it just depends. =) tell me what you think!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	4. It's A Small World

Challenge 4: It's A Small World

Pairing: Dudley/Theodore (yeah, disturbing, I know . . . )

House: Gryffindor!

Dudley grimaced as he saw his cousin, a blond, and a brunet walk up his driveway. This was all his wife's fault, he had married his high school sweetheart, as cliché as that was, and she had insisted on meeting the boy he had grown up with.

They had both been equally shocked, when Harry had asked to bring his boyfriend with him, and one of their friends who had been curious to see what a 'muggle' home was like, whatever that meant. He watched calmly at the approaching men, sizing them up silently just in case. He and Harry had come to a sort of silent agreement, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still weary of his, abnormality. He still couldn't say the word, but he decided that they just wouldn't discuss it, purely for his wife's sake . . .

The blond on Harry's right was taller than his cousin, had extremely pale hair, and nice facial features he admitted grudgingly. But, what really caught his attention, was the brunet on the left. He had hardly ever looked at another male as thoroughly as he was looking at this person though. The brunet was tall, and stately looking, with striking hazel eyes that were taking in his house curiously. He had a lean but muscular form, and had dark brown hair that fell just bellow his ears.

"Oh, that must be them!" his wife Carol said as the doorbell rang, running to answer the door, her pink sundress swishing behind her.

Carol joyfully swung open the door, revealing the very awkward trio.

"Hello." She said happily.

"Erm, hi." Harry said with a slight smile, leaning into the blond next to him.

"Come in, come in." She said, ushering the three men inside. "Where are your bags?" She asked curiously, staring at their empty arms.

"Oh." Harry said, not knowing how to properly convey to the woman that he had shrunk them, and put them in his pocket, surprisingly, Dudley came to his rescue.

"They brought them over yesterday, they're weird like that. I'll show them to their rooms later."

"Oh, that's very kind of you." Carol said, kissing his cheek. For some reason, Dudley didn't enjoy the sensation, his eyes quickly flashing to the brunet. Theodore watched him with passive eyes, before moving his gaze to rove around the house once more.

"Yes, very kind, Diddykins." Harry said, smiling innocently. His companions looked at between Harry, and him, curious as Dudley couldn't help the growl that escaped him.

"So," his wife spoke, gripping his muscular arm in her hands. Although, still huge, Dudley wasn't the huge that his dad was, instead, the majority of his bulk, though not all, was pure muscle. He had decided to continue boxing, as well as continue picking on those smaller than him, despite being a bit more mature. "I'm Carol." She said.

"Right, I'm Harry." The raven haired boy said, "And, this is Draco, and Theodore"

Theodore was it? Dudley thought, he felt a great urge to get to know the other boy better.

"Nice to meet you." She beamed, "And, as you know, this is Dudley, my husband." Dudley hardly took notice to the internal wince he gave, as the Theo nodded with the others politely.

"Yes, you look well, Big D" Harry quipped pleasantly, much to Dudley's annoyance.

"Well, I hope you're hungry because dinners ready. Follow me." Carol said cheerfully, ushering them to follow her as she bounced off to the kitchen.

As the five of them sat, an awkward silence seemed to settle among them as they ate. Dudley could tell that his wife was a little put off by the quietness of their guests, but she hastily made to change that. "So, have you heard that Dudley has just been promoted?" She asked, patting her husband's arm proudly.

Dudley saw a flash of interest in the brunet's eyes, and vehemently denied that there was a blush on his face, or even the semblance of a butterfly in his slightly large stomach.

"Really?" Theodore said curiously, "Where does he work?"

The curly blonde smiled at the beginnings of a conversation "For a plumbing agency. He's been moved to a desk job!"

"Plumbing?" Theo asked in confusion, "He picks plumbs?"

For some reason Dudley found the man's ignorance, as loathe as he was to admit it, adorable instead of ridiculous. Carol gave him a sidelong glance, obviously wondering if he was joking, or just stupid, but decided to laugh it off.

"Well, you know, he was a plumber, but was now made it to overseer."

"A plumber." Theodore said slowly, looking over to an equally confused Draco, and an amused Harry.

"Yes." Carol said, taking a bite of her chicken slowly.

"And that is. . .?"

She looked quite put out, "You know, he uses a plunger, and tools, to fix toilets that have been backed up."

"Toilets that are backed up, like, with waste."

"Yes!" She exclaimed, happy that he had finally caught on.

"Well," Theodore looked properly appalled, "That's disgusting! Why would anyone want a job like that?"

"It pays well." Dudley said gruffly, embarrassed now.

The rest of the conversation that night was not too bad, Dudley thought. Theodore, and Draco asking questions occasionally, and Harry doing all that he could not to laugh.

Soon, they all retired to their respective room, and Dudley settled in next to Carol, lost in thoughts about the fascinating brunet oddly enough.

"Sweetheart," Carol said, "Something on your mind?"

"No, nothing, Honey." Dudley says as he kisses his wipe atop her curly head, "Go to sleep, Dear."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

That evening Dudley's dreams were filled with the brunet and him engaged in less than platonic behavior, and a few very compromising positions. . .

-x0x-

Dudley looked up from where he sat reading the paper at the table as Theodore walked in.

"Mo-Morning." He said Cursing his stuttering, and blushing slightly. He growled to himself mentally, as Theodore stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Good morning, Dudley." Theodore said. Dudley took this chance to look over the other man. His hair was slightly disheveled to sleep, and he wore a thin green bathrobe that was open at the top, revealing a delicious stretch of skin. And, Dudley could just make out the top of green boxers. He shook his head, hard, and took a big gulp of his plain coffee.

"So, no one else is up?" Theo asked, as he took a seat opposite him.

"No." Dudley couldn't helped staring at the opening of Theodore's nightgown, causing Theodore to look at him with a frown, which slowly turned into a knowing smirk, despite the slight nausea. He shifted, feeling oddly violated by Dudley's hungry, if unintentional, gaze.

"So," The former Slytherin said breaking the silence. "How long have you been married?" He smiled softly as Dudley seemed to snap back to himself.

"Four years." Dudley said gruffly, downing the rest of his mugs contents, and standing to get more. "

"That's nice." Theodore said blandly, as the two fell into easy conversation about their lives, Theodore asking several questions in between.

-x0x-

The weeks seemed to fly by far too fast for Dudley's liking. He had gotten to know Theo fairly well, or at least well enough since they avoided the subject of . . . the 'M' word at all costs, and Dudley got to know him even more intimately in his dreams. Theodore was very aware of this, and very disturbed as well.

Harry smirked, and then grimaced as he stared at his friend, leaning into Draco's warm embrace. "I can't believe my cousin . . . has feelings for you, it's... not what I would have expected."

"Yeah," Theodore spoke, "I'm sure he's nice enough." Harry snorted, "But, he's simply not my type, not to mention the fact that he's married, and a muggle, it just wouldn't work"

"That's the understatement of the century." Draco drawled, "But, at least we're leaving tomorrow.

"Right," Theodore said, "And, to think, we'll probably never see each other again, unless the two of you invite me to come along again."

"I doubt we'll even come again" Draco scoffed.

"Carol is nice, though." Harry added weakly.

"Oh, please, I know you can't wait to leave.

Harry shrugged, and they all lapsed into a bout of silence, thinking about their stay.

-x0x-

Dudley stared at his cousin, his cousin's boyfriend, and Theodore as they stood in the doorway, idly wondering how they had got here, as they had no car. This was it, they were leaving, and he would probably never see the brunet again. He would forever wonder 'What If', and all the other clichés that came along with the trio's departure.

He looked at his smiling wife, and the passive brunet, and realized he had to do something. "Theodore," His voice was a little higher than he intended, so he cleared his throat, not caring that he may have interrupted whatever his wife, and cousin were talking about. "May I talk to you, in private?"

He noticed Harry, and Draco give Theo an odd look, but the brunet just nodded, followed him down the hall, and into the guest bedroom.

"So," Theodore said leaning against the wall, as he stared at Dudley expectantly, "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Dudley sighed, trying to resist the urge to fiddle nervously. "Look, I know I'm married . . . And, don't get me wrong, I love my wife. And, I definitely remember what you are, it's sort of hard to forget." He said with a grimace, and Theodore simply raised an elegant eyebrow. Dudley let out a breath. "I . . . "He trailed of searching his brain for the right words, "Am extremely . . ."

"Attracted to me." Theodore finished, and Dudley nodded silently, wondering if he had been that obvious. Theodore smirked, "I know, and as . . . sweet as that is, I'm sorry, but I can't exactly return the feeling. I'm sure you're a decent enough man, but as you said, you're married, you're a muggle, and I'm a wizard." Dudley winced at the word slightly, "And, well, you're just not my type, sorry. But, it was nice meeting you, a unique and learning experience. Take care" He said with a small smile as he walked slowly across the room, pausing in front of Dudley. "Take care." He whispered, as he bent down, and his soft lips gently pressed to Dudley's reddening cheek in a gentle kiss, before he swept out the door, most likely to never see Dudley again. But, Dudley felt happier than he had in a while, placing his hand to his cheek like a smitten schoolgirl, and smiling dazedly. He was sure the brunet would still be staring in his dreams for a while, but he was, strangely, just fine with that.

_AN: Okay, so for the challenge I got Dudley, and I had to pair him with someone from a house other than Gryffindor, since I used that last time. As hard as that was, I'm kinda happy with the end result, and I hope you got some enjoyment out of it and that I haven't scared you for life. =)_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	5. Secret

Challenge 5

Pairing: Ernie Macmillan/Justin Flinch-Fletchley

House: Gryffindor!

-x-x-x-

_The way she feels inside (inside)_

_Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)_

_And all I've tried to hide, It's eating me apart_

_- Dirty Little Secret- All American Rejects_

"I love you." Ernie's heart stopped with those three little words, and he looked down at the blushing girl lying on his chest in shock. Hannah and Ernie had been dating since the end of the war. The shy Hufflepuff had asked him out, and from the urging of his friends, he had said yes.

Ernie liked the girl fine, they had been friends since second year, she had come into the picture after when Ernie had started up the cause to defending Justin during the Basilisk attacks, since he was a muggle-born. Hannah had bashfully taken up the cause as well, and the three had formed a strong friendship, though Ernie and Justin still remained closer to each other.

Justin hadn't said much when Ernie and Hannah had begun dating, but he knew his friend wasn't happy. And, honestly, Ernie wasn't either, he just didn't have the heart to break up with Hannah yet, continuously putting it off for a later date. He knew he had no interest in her, though he did make an effort to be a good boyfriend, but the problem was, he was sure he didn't have an interest in girl's period. But, he tried, hoping that he could find an easy way out of this, while strongly resisting the urge to act in his ever increasing feelings for his best friend.

"Ernie?" Hannah asked, looking up at her boyfriend, who was staring out across the grounds from their spot on the astronomy tower.

Ernie looked down, meeting the gaze of the bashful girl. "Hannah." He said weakly, not able to hold her loving, but now confused gaze any longer. "That's great, you're amazing." He knew that wasn't the answer that she wanted to hear. But, he couldn't give his heart to a girl when it so obviously belonged to someone else. His feelings were getting harder, and harder to ignore, scratching at the surface, dying to get out.

The two stayed in silence, Ernie's thoughts filling with a curly haired blonde Hufflepuff, while Hannah's swirled with distress.

"Ernie," She whispered after a minute, biting her lip, "Do you love me too?"

"Hannah," Ernie said, running a hand through his hair, "We should get back to the common room, your friends probably miss you, and I need to talk to Justin."

"Justin?" Hannah said heartbrokenly, "You're always putting him over me. Not obviously, but you are, Ernie! I love you." Hannah said, gripping at his shirt tightly, and then said quietly, "Can't you see that?"

"Hannah, that's not true." Ernie said, though looking back, he knew that it was. "I care about you."

"But, you don't love me." Hannah said, tears sparking in the corners of her eyes, "Not like I love you, you're not in love with me."

"Hannah," Ernie said, "Can we not talk about this now?" Ernie said, wanting nothing more than to escape the conversation. But, he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"No." Hannah said, "I'm sorry, Ernie, but we need to discuss this." She said, voice shaking slightly, "You love him, don't you." It was a statement, not a question.

"That's ridiculous." Ernie said, wincing as it came out a little more hastily than he had intended. "He's my best mate, and I like girls."

"Do you think I haven't noticed?" Hannah said, tears no flowing over her flushed cheeks, "Because, I have, you've never seemed to enjoy kissing me, you're always distant, and your eyes light up whenever you see Justin, they never do with me. It's like you're forcing yourself to be with me. And, I don't want that, I want you to be happy."

"I am happy, Hannah." Ernie said.

"Please." Hannah said, tears coming faster, just stop. "You don't have to admit it to everyone else, or even Justin, but please, just tell me, you love him don't you?"

"I . . ." Ernie didn't know what to say, he sat up put his head in his hand, pulling at his silky, honey colored locks.

"You can tell me." Hannah said, resting a trembling hand on his shoulder, "We've been friends for ages."

"I'm sorry." Ernie said quietly, "You don't deserve this. I think you're a really great girl, an amazing person, and fantastic friend. I just, don't like you like that, I've never really liked any girl like that." Ernie said.

"You're gay?" Hannah asked, a quiver to her voice.

"Merlin, I don't bloody know!" Ernie said, "I've never had feelings for anyone. Justin was always just my best mate... but...I can't get him off my mind, and every time I see him, it's like my heart goes into overtime, or snitches suddenly decide to start flying in my stomach, and I can't take it anymore! It gets harder not to hold him, or kiss him every time I see him, and I've never felt this way before. And, I try to stay away from him, and it's ruining our friendship. I . . . I just wish we could go back to second year, when everything was so simple, or at least simpler, and none of my feelings for him were this strong."

Hannah sighed, leaning her back against the wall, and staring up at the night sky. "I guess I've always known that I'd come in second to Justin. The way you looked at him, how close you two are. But, I just couldn't ignore how I felt, even if I knew you weren't happy. And, the way Justin looks at you, it's so obvious he likes you, it always has been." She said brokenly. Running a hand through his hair in an old comfort for them both, like she used to do when they were younger, during those rare moments that he'd let himself be week.

Ernie laughed hollowly, "Hannah, please, don't say that, Justin could never like me, not like that, I'm not worth it."

Hannah surprised them both, and slapped the back of his head, making him look up sharply. "Sorry." She mumbled, blushing, "But, you deserved it. Ernie, you are worth it. Justin and I see that, and you should too."

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that." Ernie said bitterly, "He's probably straight, Hannah."

"Yep, just like how he, and everyone thinks you're straight."

"Oh, Merlin, you won't tell anyone, will you?"

Hannah sighed, glancing at him briefly, before returning her gaze back to the stars, "No, of course not. Until you're ready, it'll be our secret."

Ernie nodded, not knowing what to say.

"He does like you." The brunette said softly, "When we got together, I remember he was so upset, but he never said anything. I knew for sure then, the way he looked at you."

Ernie made a sound in the back of his throat, but made no comment, so she continued. "I guess, we're over, aren't we?"

"I'm sorry." Was all the Hufflepuff was able to manage.

"I know." Hannah responded, "And . . . I want you to be happy. Just do me a favor."

Ernie stared at her cautiously. "What?"

"Go, and tell Justin, so I at least can see my two best friends happy."

Ernie bit his lip and nodded, too scared to think of all the possible consequences that would follow such an action.

"I love you." Hannah said again, leaning in to kiss him one last time. The kiss was gentle, a farewell, the taste of the saltiness of Hannah's tears lingering.

"Now," Hannah said, "Go, and do it now. I need to be alone for a bit."

Ernie nodded, and shakily got to his feet, closing the door to the astronomy tower, and shutting off the sounds of Hannah's increasing sobs.

He walked the corridors, guilt increasing, and yet he still couldn't get the thoughts of Justin from his mind, but this time, a bit of hope accompanied the thoughts.

Before he knew it, he was staring at the door to his dormitory. With a deep breath, he entered.

"Hey," He said, alerting the attention of the three boys playing exploding snap on the ground. "Is it alright if I talk to Justin alone for a bit?"

Smiling good naturedly, his two dorm mates left, leaving him alone with a puzzled Justin. The curly blonde slowly stood, and walked to his frazzled friend. "Are you alright?" He asked concerned, "You don't look to good."

"Hannah and I broke up." Ernie said, not knowing what else to say.

"Oh." Justin said softly, blinking in surprise. "Why?"

"She told me she loved me."

Justin stared at him, several emotions flickering in his expressive blue eyes, all too fast for him to discern.

"And, that's a bad thing?" he asked at last.

"She's a really good friend, but I never liked her, not like that. It was stupid of me to let it go on as long as it did."

Justin didn't say anything, appearing to shocked to speak. "And, besides," Ernie said, swallowing his nerves. "I love someone else."

"Wh-" Justin's question was cut off as Ernie's lips descended onto his in a soft, questioning kiss. After a second, the Hufflepuff slowly responded, tentatively opening his mouth to his friend's questing tongue.

"It's you. It's always been you." Ernie said breathlessly. "I've had feelings for you for a few years now; I just didn't want to admit it. But, I can't ignore it anymore Justin, I love you."

"I – I love you too. I have for a while." Justin murmured, a soft dusting of pink tingeing his cheeks.

"I'm new to this." Ernie said, distressed. "I'm not ready for everyone to know yet. But, I will be soon, is that alright?" he asked, afraid for Justin's answer.

Justin nodded, laughing quietly, before he leaned in for another gentle kiss. "Of course, until we're both ready, it'll be our little secret."

_AN: I hope you all liked this! Ernie and Justin is my new pairing obsession for some reason. So, if you want to see more of it, because I noticed the horrible lack of fics on this pairing, I just posted a oneshot for these two. =)_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	6. Convince Me Not To Care

House: Gryffindor!

Pairing: Roger Davies/ Anthony Goldstein

"Roger." Fleur Delacour, my date practically purred. I shivered, but not from excitement as she seemed to think. Fleur was beautiful, and I was amazed I could even hold a semi intelligent conversation with her, though it was rare, but I was slowly losing my interest in the beautiful blonde on my arm.

Smiling as much as I could, I asked "Yes, Fleur?" A little louder than usual to be heard over the music the Weird Sisters were blasting out.

"As . . . interesting as zis type of music is, it's giving me a 'eadache. Might we take a walk in ze garden?" Her eyes were their normally cold crystalline, with just a bit of hope, and smugness in them, something about them reminded me of Hippogriff right before it went in for the kill.

Shuddering slightly, I offered a brief nod, a minute thrill of anticipation settling in the bit of my stomach, as I placed my hand gently on the small of her back and began to lead her towards the doors.

All possible excitement seemed to die as I noticed Anthony. He was leaning against the punch bowl, nodding his head occasionally as his friend, Michael Coroner, talked animatedly about something, filling up two glasses of punch. I tripped slightly as his beautiful azure eyes landed on me, frowning slightly as he noticed Fleur. Michael appeared to say goodbye, and I briefly saw him head over to the youngest Weasley, Ginny I think it was.

"Roger?" Fleur asked.

"Sorry." I said, once again starting on our way towards the door. I tried to ignore Anthony's hurt, and disappointed gaze as the anticipation that had began to build faded, and was quickly replaced by guilty dread.

Anthony and I shared something more than just friends, I realize that, but I can't face it. I had known Anthony had liked me, it was hard to miss his not so discreet glances at me when we were studying. We had always been great friends, despite the two year age difference, but things changed. And, that one night when we were the last ones in the common room I had given him his first kiss. It'd been amazing, different than all the casual ones I had shared with girls in the past.

I think that's what freaked me out, I had never kissed a boy, let alone my friend, and liked it. So, I did the only sensible thing I could think of, I ran. It had been two weeks sense the incident, and I had avoided him like a Dementor. But it was hard to ignore his piercing gaze, or the increasing shame I was feeling.

Not meeting his eyes, I lead the part vela outside, letting out a breath I hadn't known I'd been holding as soon as I felt the cool air of the night.

"It's a lot more beautiful zen I would 'ave thought." Fleur said demurely, taking my arm, and leading me deeper into the garden. We passed Hagrid and Madame Maxime, they made an interesting couple, they seemed worlds apart in the way they dressed, but they seemed happy enough.

"I don't know why Madame would fall for zat oaf." Fleur said, taking my hand in hers, and leading me behind a bush, to where she none too gently, pushed me onto the ground, looking down at me with a Cheshire cat grin.

"What-"

"I know 'ow you feel about me, Roger." Fleur said, starting me as she sat primly on my lap, "And, I don't mind." She said sweetly, leaning in to press her soft lips to mine. The kiss wasn't nearly as good as I would have expected. I'm sure to any other guy it would have blown their minds, but all I could think about was Anthony.

I ran my hands through Fleur's long blonde hair, I couldn't help but wish it was Anthony's chin length golden hair. Her lips were soft, but I longed for the delicious combination of soft, yet rough feel of Anthony's against mine.

I increased the pressure of the kiss, angry at myself but unable to stop. I wasn't with Anthony! So? why was I feeling so guilty, way did this feel so wrong? I knew what I wanted, and Fleur wasn't it, but as the kiss got more passionate, she certainly was a good distraction.

I vaguely heard footsteps pass by us, but ignored it, focusing more on finding the zipper of the back of Fleur's dress.

I gasped as I remembered the hurt expression Anthony had fixed me with minutes ago. My actions made me feel sick, but I knew if I stopped I'd go to Anthony, confess the words that I had never said before, and nothing would ever be the same. As much as a part of me wanted to, I couldn't. I wasn't ready for that yet; I wasn't prepared for all the change it would bring. I knew that I was only hurting the both of us, but for the moment, I hoped Fleur could briefly convince me not to care. Bu,t as much as I tried, when I closed my eyes the only blond I saw was Anthony.

_AN: Bad, I know but I was stuck for idea, and the start of school didn't help. Hope you liked it!_

_Reviews are Love! =D_


	7. What I Really Want

House: Gryffindor!

Pairing: Ron/Justin

The red-headed Gryffindor glanced across the Great Hall in annoyance, scowling at any poor fourth year that dared to meet his gaze. Yes, Ronald Weasley was in a bad mood, and he wasn't doing much to hide the fact. His scowl deepened as his eyes stopped their restless searching on a pair of seats at the Hufflepuff table. Only his friends could note the sad, slightly even forlorn, look in his eyes for a second, before just as fast as it had come, it disappeared His gaze turning hard, and his eyes seemingly frigid with hate.

"Ron?" Harry questioned, noticing with surprise that his gaze had landed on Justin Finch-Fletchley, and Ernie Macmillan. "Stare any harder and you'll burn a whole through Ernie's head."

"That's the general idea." Ron grumbled.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, genuinely worried when he noticed that his friend hadn't even touched his breakfast, something that was very unusual for the Gryffindor.

"What's Ernie ever done to you?"

"Stole something that was mine." Ron said bitterly, clenching his fists tightly against his robe covered knees.

"Who stole what?" Hermione asked, as she sat adjacent to the two boys, blocking Ron's view of the two Hufflepuffs.

Harry glanced at Ron, who fixed Hermione with a slightly annoyed look, before he shrugged, and began to viciously tear into his breakfast.

"So, what are all those books for, 'Mione?" Harry asked, changing the subject much to Ron's relief.

Ron ignored his best friends and girlfriend's conversation as his thoughts strayed to the hazel eyed brunette he had been staring at.

Justin and the golden trio had never exactly been the best of friends, despite Ernie, Justin's friend having apologized for believing that Harry was the Heir of Slytherin. But, during sixth year when Harry had his slight Malfoy obsession, which still seemed to exist given the two were now in a relationship, he had spent some time studying with the Hufflepuff while Hermione was angry at him, which seemed to happen a lot that year.

Ron, frustrated and confused, and Justin hurt by the seemingly unrequited feelings he had for his best friend, had begun a sort of relationship, though the term "relationship" was a bit of a stretch. It was a stress relief, and Ron had constantly made the brunette aware of that, and the Hufflepuff hadn't really complained. It had been an on and off thing, one coming to the other when they needed it. They had said that it wasn't serious, and they could stop whenever they wanted, but it later proved to be wrong with red-head.

They, of course, had stopped during their seventh year, but after the war when Justin needed a shoulder to cry on, they had picked up where they had left off. But, something was different, Ron had began to miss the quiet brunette more and more when they weren't together, and had started to initiate even more of their '"meetings". But, what was worse, Ron thought bitterly, was that he hadn't even felt guilty for cheating on Hermione.

He looked over at the girl who he had been friends with since first year, marveling at how much his feelings had changed for the bushy haired girl. His feelings for her hadn't changed much, he still liked her, but those feelings had been greatly overshadowed for those he had slowly developed for Justin.

He closed his eyes tightly as the memory of that day came back to him.

Justin lay on the ground of the astronomy tower, his head in the Gryffindors lap as Ron lazily carded his fingers through the brunette's soft hair. After a few minutes, he stood, prompting Ron to do the same as he began to pace back and forth along the tower.

"Ron," He said softly, his voice containing an odd mixture of happy and sad. "We can't do this anymore."

The red-head stared at him blankly, before he snorted in amusement, "Right, just like you said we couldn't do this in sixth year, or even two weeks ago. It's just a release Justin, stop over thinking it." But, the words sounded hollow and false even to his own ears.

Justin smiled grimly, "Last year ,or two weeks ago things were different. Ernie . . . he said he loves me, as more than a friend, he has for a while. . . I've just been too dense to see it apparently. He wants to be with me, and I told him to wait, because it wouldn't be fair to start something serious with him without properly ending . . . this." he finished lamely, gesturing between the two of this.

"And, what is this?" Ron asked bitterly, crossing his arms, and narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him.

"Just a release." Justin said coldly, viciously throwing his words back at him. "Even if it meant nothing to you, Ron, it helped me. And, I want to say thanks, for everything."

"I wasn't doing you a favor." Ron said darkly, "But, whatever, I guess I'm happy for you."

Justin didn't quite believe him, but he smiled slightly anyways, walking over to the red-head and giving him a feather light kiss on the lips, before leaving the astronomy tower with a quiet, "goodbye, Ron."

Ron's eyes snapped open as his hand was softly intertwined with Hermione's warm one under the table. And, he wished that he didn't so desperately long for it to be Justin he was holding hands with instead of his girlfriend. As his gaze fell over Hermione's shoulder, he briefly locked eyes with Justin's smiling ones. He quickly looked down to resume is glaring at the table. He supposed he should move on, and he would try, for Hermione, though he knew he would never give up the memories he now treasured, of the semblance of a relationship he had once shared with Justin. He just hoped Ernie and Justin were happy together, though from what he could see, he knew they were. Maybe, if he tried really hard, and forgive and forget, he could be too; even if it meant putting on a false pretence and getting that "happiness" with Hermione.

At least one of them got a happy ending.

_AN: So I can't believe this is the last challenge! I know this probably wasn't my best entry, but I tried, and I hope you liked it! Oh, and if you haven't already, go visit the Drarry Awards! The address is: http : / forum . fanfiction . net / forum / The Drarry Awards / 76446, just take out the spaces =)_

_Reviews are Love! =D_

_And go Gryffindor!_


End file.
